Heart Broken
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry ran away at 13. He becomes Allen Raven an Archaeologist. 24 years later Severus Snape ends up sharing a tent with Allen Raven right off he knows who the man is.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the location change but I like it better this way.**

Harry dug in the sand. He was hot , sweaty, and dying of thirst but he didn't care. He kept working. He'd been doing Archaeology work since he'd been 13 and run from Hogwarts and the British Wizarding World. He'd sworn off all magic after the war and thrown himself fully into the Muggle world. He hadn't had any contact with anyone from Wizarding Britain since. It had been 24 years. He was 37 and well known in the Muggle World for his Archaeological knowledge. He kept working. He was currently in the Israel desert.

"Hey, Allen!" one of the people he was working with called, "Don't you think you need to take a break? "

"These ruins aren't going to uncover themselves." Harry scoffed. "I have a good feeling about this ."

"You need to eat." A man leaned against part of the ruin they had already uncovered. He lit a cigarette and looked at the younger man who didn't look a day over 20. The man had bronze skin, he was tall and well muscled. He had brilliant green eyes, and messy black hair. He'd worn glasses when he'd started but had since gotten laser eye surgery and had fixed them. "Come on, kid, it's time for a break. "

Harry sighed and stood up cracking his back.

"Is the new guy here?"

"Aye." the man nodded. "The Healer arrived this morning."

Harry stilled.

"Healer?"

"Thas' what they're calling 'em."

Harry cursed. He'd sworn off magic and they'd gone and gotten a Healer. He knew he'd been hired by some Isreali Wizards this time around so he guessed it made sense. But he still wasn't ready for who he met when he entered the main tent. He froze as he came face to face with one Severus Snape. Harry drew a breath silently and was thanking Merlin he no longer had his scar. Maybe the man wouldn't recognize him.

"Ah. Mr. Raven." one of the men he was working for said. "This is Severus Snape. He's a Healer..."

"You mean a doctor right?" Harry asked,

"No, " Severus drawled, "You know very well he means Healer... _Mr. Raven_."

'Damn!' Harry cursed, 'He recognized me!'

Harry sighed, "Why am I here?" He asked, " I'm close to recovering some of the North Wall. "

"Mr. Snape, will be rooming with you."

"Fine, " Harry scoffed, calmly, "Follow me."

Harry spun and began walking toward his tent. Severus followed.

* * *

"Potter." Harry kept walking. "Potter." Harry entered his tent knowing the man would follow. He didn't expect Severus to grab his arm and spin him around to look at him. They were the same height now. "Potter, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm the lead Archaeologist on this dig." Harry replied jerking away. "and it's Raven. Not Potter and my first name is Allen. "

"Allen Raven." Severus smirked, " Edgar Allen Poe. The Raven."

"You're the only one to figure that out." Harry threw himself on his cot. "You can set your cot up over there on the far side of the tent. " He closed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm a Muggle now." Harry replied, " and I'm following a dream of mine from when I was a kid. "

"I'm following my own dream of making my own Potions. I was told that there were no Witches or Wizard's on site and it might be needed. This tomb..."

"Is supposed to belong to an old potion master." Harry cut him off. "Yes, I know. I did my homework. " Harry sighed and sat up. He ran fingers through his hair messing it up even more. "I ran to get away from you people. All of you. To get away from Britain and everyone and everything that happened. "

"You know they're still looking for you don't you?" Severus asked, "The war is still going on. Dumbledore keeps going on about how you are the only one who defeat him. Black and Lupin are worried sick about you. Everyone is against the Ministry which is playing dumb. "

Harry scoffed. It didn't sound as if anything had changed.

"I miss Sirius and Remus too." He admitted, "But, I can't go back. Not now probably not ever. "

"I'm not asking you to." Severus replied having set up his cot the Muggle way. "I'm glad you got away. No one should have to have the weight of all that on his shoulders. "

Harry scoffed again.

* * *

"Hey, Allen!" the same man from earlier called, "You in there?!"

"Yeah, come on in Jose." The man entered "What's up?"

"You haven't eaten. In this heat you'll die. " He gave Harry a plate and a bottle of water. Harry toasted him with his fork and began eating slowly. His stomach churned. He hardly ever ate. "I'll see you back out there then. You should take a nap and get some rest."

With that Jose left. Harry sighed, He had bags under his eyes. His childhood haunted him every time he closed his eyes. So he hardly ever slept. He ate half of what was left on the plate and drank some water. He set both on his trunk and lay down.

"I could send them an owl." Severus said, " Black and Lupin."

"No they'd tell Him where I am. " Harry rolled on to his side. "I like what I'm doing I don't want to go back."

"I'll wake you in a few hours."

"I'll wake myself in two." Harry mumbled he grabbed his ball cap and placed it over his face. He didn't wear the same kind of hats as the other guys did he preferred this ball cap. "

Severus noted Harry was soon asleep. As soon as he was sure he quickly wrote a letter and cast a Displacement Charm on it. It would go straight to Black and Lupin. He'd put several spells on them so that only those two could read them and so that they wouldn't be able to talk to anyone who didn't know what was written inside the letter. He then began setting up his side of the tent. Harry deserved to have his Godfathers and though he didn't like the two of them. They deserved to know that Harry was okay. The truth was Severus had fled Britain as well. He knew the truth about what was going on. He knew what Dumbledore was up to. So he'd talked to Tom and had been released he no longer had the Dark Mark. So he was free to come and go as he pleased.

He still remembered how crazy Dumbledore had gotten when he learned that not only was Harry gone but that he'd also emptied all of his vaults and they couldn't track them. they'd tried everything to find out where to find his vaults. Dumbledore had been fuming . He'd asked Bill Weasley to risk his job trying to find out but Bill had refused then had jumped ship and went and got a job in Israel. Severus started at that. If they ran into Bill he might recognize Harry. Those eyes were bad enough but the messy hair and the eyes were a dead give away at least for Severus. He looked over at Harry. Maybe Bill wouldn't make the connection. Harry had really grown up and filled out. Severus shook his head no he had to stop that now! He would not fall for Harry!

* * *

Sure enough Harry woke from a nightmare two hours later. He sat up and tried to calm himself down. Once he'd done that he got up and fixed his hat securely on his head. Severus blinked as Harry left the tent. He followed.

"Raven." Harry blinked at him and slowed. "You didn't sleep long and you're going back to work?"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged, " My work is very important. I thought I felt Magic around the area i was working on and don't want anyone going near there until I can determine if it's dangerous or not. "

Screaming was suddenly coming from the current site. They both ran the rest of the way to the site. Jose was laying right where Harry had been working.

"Oh, no!" Harry cried and sped up. "Everyone stay back! No one go near him!" Everyone did as he said. The men in charge advanced wands drawn telling Harry that they felt it too. "What are you doing put those away!" he hissed at them. "You'll get the Auror's brought down on us."

"everyone here knows of magic." the older of the two replied, smiling at Harry. "Though we didn't think you did."

"I meant to tell you I sensed magic here."

"So you are a Wizard?"

"I turned my back on Magic 24 years ago." Harry replied, he knelt next to Jose. He ran his hand just over the skin feeling the man's Aura. "I'm going to kill my informant. He swore this guy wasn't one to cast curses to keep us out. "

"I thought you said _**You**_ did your homework." Severus teased, "not you had someone else do it."

"The nearest Wizarding Library is in Jerusalem ." The younger brother said, " We will close down until you can find out more about this."

"Right." Harry nodded. "This can be reversed. But has to be in the next hour."

Severus knelt and figured out what curse it was he began working.

"I need an object to transfer the curse into." he said. "Do you have any attachment to that hat, Raven?"

"No." Harry blinked suddenly his hat was laying on Jose's chest and Severus was putting the curse in it. " That was only the first thing I bought when I ran away from home."

Severus growled to himself . Cursing. He really hadn't had time to let Harry finish his sentence now he hated himself for it. He vowed to by the boy a new one. He figured that the boy had bought it to hide himself while he got out into London then out of the country. He hated himself in that moment.

Jose began coughing and taking deep breaths as Severus used his wand to lift the hat in to the air and set it on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry huffed and wiped sweat from his head. He missed his hat. He was being cooked alive out here. They had arrived in Jerusalem just an hour ago. For some reason his bosses had thought it prudent to send Severus with him because the tomb was that of a Potion's Master. Unfortunately, for them it was the start of the Sabbath and the city seemed to be empty.

"Ugh." Harry moaned, "How am I supposed to buy another hat when everything is closed down?" he huffed again. "Gringotts should be around here."

"I thought we were going to the library."

"We are." Harry wiped his forehead again. " but I have to go to Gringotts. If this guy is going to keep us out by cursing everything I'm going to need my wand."

Severus hid his smirk. Though his heart ached. Harry had left behind Magic and was now being forced back into it.

"We need to be-careful, " Severus said, as they approached Gringotts. " Bill Weasley got himself assigned here sometime back and I think he's still here. He might report us back to Albus."

Harry scoffed. Sure enough when they went in they saw a red head that was unmistakably a Weasley.

"I'd like to go to my vault." he said to a goblin handing over a key. "It's a Switzerland vault. "

"I'll ready a Vault port key." the goblin replied, " Please wait over in the seats, Mr. Raven."

Harry nodded and walked over to an area that had a sitting area fit for kings. Harry sat in an over sized chair. Severus sat on a couch and picked up a magazine to read and hide his face.

* * *

Bill Weasley stared at the men who had just walked in. They both looked familiar to him. He felt out their magic but didn't neither felt familiar to him. He walked over.

"Hello, " he said, "My name is Bill Weasley I'm a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. Have we met before?"

"If you're trying to pick me up you're out of your league." Harry scoffed, " You're not my type."

"No." Bill said quickly, "I'm a happy married man." Severus was hiding his face and had hid a laugh at Harry. "I just asked because you seem familiar. Like we met a long time ago of something."

"Well, you're wrong." Harry replied, "I've never seen you before in my life." Not a lie. He had never really met Bill or Charlie Weasley.

"You have a faint accent." Bill pointed out. "A British accent? Were you born in Britain ?"

"No." Harry lied, "I was born in America. My parents fled Britain during your first war. I picked up my accent from them."

Severus had to admit that it was a good lie and one that couldn't be proven. Harry was the one he was worried about someone finding out a bout. He, Severus had had his nose fixed by Muggle doctors. It had been broken so many times by the Marauders and his own father so many times over the years. When he'd left it was the first step he took to disguise himself. He was going to hide in plain sight. He started wearing his hair tied back and only wearing Muggle clothes. He'd also quit acting like he had as a teacher and all that had amazingly kept him hidden. That and the fact that after claiming his inheritance that he'd known nothing about and Albus had been keeping from him and trying to get himself he'd done exactly what Harry had done. Closed out all of his vaults into one and transferred them to Switzerland .

"I see." Bill was frowning. "and you, sir."

"My family is indeed from Britain." Severus drawled, "Endovelicus. "

"That line is thought to have died out." Bill said gaping . He knew that name. It was one of the oldest Houses. "Did you live in Britain?"

"I did." Severus said calmly. "and I am the last of the Endovelicus line. Now be on your way, boy. "

* * *

"Yes be on your way." the Goblin grunted pushing him aside. "We have reports of a curse going off at the dig site."

"He wont be needed." Harry said, "We're from the sight and have already taken care of the problem. We will be dealing with the tomb ourselves. The man is actually a family member of mine. "

"I see." the Goblin nodded. "Well, here's your Vault Port Key, Mr. Raven."

"Thank you, " Harry stood taking the notebook. " May you find treasure wherever you look."

With that he and Severus activated the port key and vanished they re appeared in Harry's vault in Switzerland .

"Is that really true?" Severus asked , "The tomb being one of your ancestors?"

"Yeah. His name is Linfred of Stinchcombe. " Harry explained, "His eldest son Hardwin married Iolanthe Peverell the Granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell. Making me a direct descendant. "

"I'm a direct descendant of Antioch Peverell. " Severus chuckled looking around the oddly organized vault. " Gideon Endovelicus married into the family through the eldest son . They were soul mates according to family lore. "

Harry nodded then stopped for a second and looked at his old professor.

"Are you saying men can have babies?"

"Of course they can." A voice called, "Harry James Potter you get over here this second!"

Harry looked around. Then began following the voice. Severus behind him with a frown he knew that voice well. He sighed and wondered if this was the first time Harry had been to this vault since it's transfer or if he'd ever bothered to go to the vault before that. If he had why was the portrait just now activating and calling out to him? Why hadn't it before? So this really had to be Harry's first time in here. Then Severus cursed himself. Of course it was his first time down here. He'd sworn of magic for 24 years.

Severus cursed himself for being so slow as they came to a clearing in the vault.


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like ever Harry finally found where the yelling was coming from. A second voice had joined the first mostly yelling for the first to shut up. He walked into a clearing and found two portraits. Harry knew them on site.

"Mum. Dad." Harry said, "Wow."

"You don't look 11." James frowned looking at his son. "How old are you?"

"I'm 37." Harry replied, "FOUND IT!" he picked up a wand box as Severus came into a clearing. "Hello, old friend." Harry said pulling his wand out. "It's been years." His wand sparked in his hand. "I knew I told them to it in the vault."

"Indeed." severus sneered. "Lily."

"Severus!" Lily looked stunned, "Why are you bringing Harry to his vault and why isn't he 11?"

"It's a long story, Mum." Harry sighed, running fingers through his hair. "The short version is i ran away at 13 and swore off magic. That's why I never came."

"That's 13." James said, "Why didn't Sirius bring you when you were 11?"

"Again long story." Harry sighed, "Can I shrink you down to take you with me? I'll explain everything."

"Just tap the name plates." Lily said, looking worried. "You swore off magic? "

Instead of answering. Harry shrunk them down and put them in his pocket.

"I better take some money too." Harry mumbled to himself. "I'm going to need supplies if i'm moving back into the magic world."

"You don't have to come back." Severus said knowing Lily and James could hear him. "You left for a good reason."

"In my line of work I often come across tombs like this one. " Harry replied packing some books and money into a pouch. "I can't rely on other Witches and Wizards to face the danger of breaking the curses if I'm not willing to do it myself."

"You have a third year education."Severus scoffed, "I doubt you can break curses. "

"Okay, i didn't swear of magic all together." Harry admitted, "I still studied. I know plenty of theory. "

Severus scoffed.

* * *

Bill was still there when they arrived back.

"Did you get everything, Mr. Raven?" The Goblin asked, "Do you need anything else?"

"I was wondering if there was a Wizarding Community around here." Harry replied, " I need some supplies."

"I know where it is." Bill said, "I can take you. I was on my way myself."

"No thank you." Harry scoffed, "I'll buy a map." the Goblin nodded and got into a drawer behind his desk. He pulled out a magical map. Harry handed over some Galleons. He had a feeling these Goblins knew who he was. He nodded and opened the map. "It's not far from here." he mumbled, "and the library is marked on here as well. Good. That'll save me some time. "

"May your vaults always be full of gold." Harry called as he headed toward the door. "Lets get this damn shopping trip over with."

* * *

Harry hated being fit for robes but he knew he would need some. He then picked up some self inking quills and notebooks. He picked up a few other things he would need as well. He got a lot of books. He gasped as a ball cap was placed on his head and pulled low. He fixed it to see Severus. The wizard in the stand was smiling at them.

"I'll take this one." Severus said, "I'll buy this one."

The shopkeeper just smiled. Harry chuckled and translated what Severus was saying. He then translated the Price to Severus and thanked the stand keeper. As they walked away.

"You speak the language well."

"Thanks." Harry shrugged, "and thanks for the cap. " he adjusted it again. "Should we head to the library now?"

Severus nodded. As soon as Harry had talked their way in he sighed in relief air conditioning.

Harry pulled his cap off and tucked it into his waist band at his back.

* * *

It took them an hour just to find the records they were looking for then another hour to find the correct dates. They were then looking for the correct person then digging into the information. Harry's eyes shot across the records without blinking. Severus wondered if he was even reading . He'd never thought Harry to be a good student in fact he'd been only average in Hogwarts. But then again studying like this went hand in hand with Harry's job profession.

He returned to his work and was soon engrossed. In what little English documents there were.

"Amazing." Severus breathed "This man sure knew his potions. " Harry hummed setting a document aside and picking up another. "Wouldn't there be journals or something in the family vault?"

"We'll do that later." Harry replied, " I only managed to get us a day here so I need to read all this. "

"You mean 24 hours or until they close?"

"A day." Harry repeated, not looking away from his work. He began scribbling notes. Severus noted his hand writing was much better and he was holding his quill correctly. He thought back to Harry at school and sure enough the boy never held his quill right. " If you're having trouble reading there is a laptop in my back pack. I made it so it works around magic. It has a translation program I programmed . "

Severus blinked at the boy but got the laptop out. As a half blood he knew how it worked so he quickly had it set up and was using his wand to scanning the documents with his wand and everything would appear on the screen and translate. He scanned everything going so far as to take Harry's work.

"This way we can take it with us ." Severus sneered watching the murderous look disappear out of Harry's eyes. "What?"

"Just imagine if I had time I could create a total database with all the information stored here." Harry looked wistful. "You never know when I'll get a permission to come back."

He shook his head and showed Severus how to save and sort everything. Then went back to reading. Scans or not he had a day in this place and was going to use it. After returning everything they had gotten Severus went around scanning other documents after explaining it wasn't going to hurt anything. Harry meanwhile had barricaded himself inside an archive from the time of Jesus and was reading everything he could get his hands on. The wizards who worked there pounded on the door and tried to break through his wards. Severus just smirked to himself and kept scanning. According to the wizards who worked there those were the oldest documents in the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry surfaced only after the time was up and swore on his magic everything was just how he'd found it. He looked extremely happy with himself for being able to get into that room. He was humming as they returned to the camp .

"Looks like you had a good study then." Jose laughed when Harry appeared to check on him. "Get what you needed?"

"More ." Harry replied, "Sorry you got cursed because I forgot to inform everyone."

"Eh." Jose shook his head. " It's alright. Some guys showed up here looking for you by the way. "

* * *

Harry's good mood evaporated as he entered his tent. Sure enough Remus and Sirius were sitting and eating. Both beamed when they saw him.

"I should kill you, Severus." Harry spat. "I told you not to tell them where I was!" Harry marched over to his trunk and unshrunk his parents. "Hey, Mum . Hey, dad. Sorry it took so long but I had an amazing time at the Israel Library. "

"We know ." Lily laughed, "We heard you mumbling to yourself as you read." Harry blushed then tensed as he was hugged from behind. "Sirius! Remus!"

Harry had to spend another few hours explaining everything to everyone in the room from his first memory of Dudley pushing him down the stairs at age 2 to running at age 13 when his uncle got a little "too rough" with him. He told them what he'd been doing over the years and how much he'd enjoyed it. After that he lay on his bed with his cap over his face and fell asleep. Severus set a Silencing Charms around Harry.

"I'll kill Albus." James growled, "Wait, I'm dead. Moony , go kill Albus!"

"Calm down, Prongs. "Remus chuckled. "He's managed to stay away this long. He's bound to find away to stay away longer. "

"What we need to do is force a few peoples hands and get the war over with." Sirius said staring at his Godson. He felt like a failure. " I know! Lets have Harry do an interview about how he feels about the war still going on and everyone still looking for him! That way everyone in Britain..."

"Will look for him even more!" Lily scolded, "Though it may be our best option at this point."

Severus agreed with Lily and was shocked that Sirius had come up with such an idea. He glanced over at the man on the bed then explained what they were doing for the dig.

* * *

Harry woke feeling refreshed. He rolled over only to see a dog. He sat up instantly. Looking around. A third cot had been added. He rubbed his head. Shook it grabbed his work clothes and went into his bathroom. He lived in a Wizard's tent. He took a shower then dressed and shaved. He noted his hair was longer . He shrugged his hair had never grown out before. He left the room to see Severus had woken. They nodded to each other and Severus went into the shower. Harry cut his finger and let blood fall on to his trunk. It unlocked and opened. He began putting his new things away in different compartments.

"that's a cool trunk." Harry looked to see Remus was awake. The man was sitting on his cot staring at him. He looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry we weren't here for you, pup."

"I could have brought you two with me." Harry shrugged, not seeing the dog wake up or Severus come out of the bathroom. " I could've sent you letters saying I was running and invited you to come with but I'm used to doing things on my own. " Harry shrugged again. He wore only a vest opened over his chest and a pair of jean shorts. He also had his boots on. "Where is it?" he was digging in his trunk again. "How long are you two planing on staying any how?"

"As long as you'll have us, pup." Sirius was back in human form. " Albus wont miss us because we told him we were coming to search for you. But don't worry we told him we'd be searching in South America."

Harry scoffed and sighed as he pulled out a wand sheath . He put in on his forearm and stood up closing his trunk.

"The man is not stupid," Harry pointed his wand and began checking Sirius for charms. "Nothing on you." he did the same for Remus. "and here we go. You have a tracking charm on you. I removed it but that remains he knows where you are and will send someone to see if you are meeting me. you really should be more careful. I will not have you giving away my position. I like my new life too much to be drawn into my old one. "

* * *

After Remus and Sirius took showers they went outside the tent . Sure enough Albus was there with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger talking to the Boss'.

"Hey, boss." Harry walked up. Cap firmly in place. "I still have some research to do this morning but I'm going back out to the North Wall to see if I can't find out how the curse was triggered. "

"Right." The boss nodded. "You be-careful out there, Raven."

"I will, sir." Harry said, he motioned behind him. "I have a lot of help between us I'm sure I'll be able to get past the traps."

With that Harry walked away and the men followed.

"You peeked their interest." Sirius hissed, "You should have just gotten to work."

"I'm the youngest on this dig." Harry replied, " They would be suspicious of me anyhow. Remember to call me Allen or Raven. "

They nodded and followed him to the wall. Jose and the others were working farther down on an old spot that had ancient writing on it. They were trying to take pictures of it and translate it. Harry went right to where the trap had been sprung. He began feeling around with his magic. It took awhile but between the four of them they found the exact spot.

"Clever." Harry smirked. "It's nothing more than an anti theft ward. "

"That didn't look like any anti theft ward I've come across." Severus said, "I've never felt one like it either."

"It's an old one." Harry replied, " If you were to go to a Pureblood House you'd find it among the wards. Pureblood's were known for their paranoia and would often use this exact wards built into the wards of the house. I've run into it before. Its not easily broken. Our last curse breaker had to go on leave for Magical exhaustion after the last one."

"And I refuse to do it again. " A man snapped walking up. "My wife 'bout had kittens when she saw me."

"Ease up, Isaiah." Harry chuckled, "I can easily break this one with my blood."

"Eh?" Isaiah shook his head."Only a blood relative can do that."

"Yeah." Harry nodded, "I am one." Harry used his wand to cut his hand and let his blood spread over the ward which he could see as an aura of magic. It burst and they all felt it. Harry healed himself. "There we go. Now I can examine this part. I think we found our entrance ."

Cheers went up over the camp. They'd been at this for almost a year and had been dying to find the actual entrance to the tomb. Harry was soon working in the dirt again.

* * *

"ARe you from a pureblood family?" Hermione asked, " Which family? What's your family name? How old are you? Where were you born?"

"He can't 'ear you." Isaiah laughed, "He's working and tune's everything out when he does. It's safer for us that way. " he was smoking. "He wouldn't tell you any of that if he was mind you. You are outsiders."

Hermione huffed. She wasn't going to let this go. She'd get her answers one way or another. This boy had to be Harry. She'd get him back to Britain and then she would be famous.

Harry worked hard and gave out orders as he did. Severus literally drug him away from work several times so he didn't dehydrate . Remus and Sirius were asking tons of questions about what they were doing and getting a crash course in helping out. Severus rolled his eyes at that.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a celebration that night in the food tent. Alcohol, food, music and a loud ruckus were heard for miles.

Harry sat laughing at a story Jose was telling about the first dig that they had worked on together. Severus , Sirius, and Remus were laughing as well. All of them were drinking and feasting. But they noted that Albus , Hermione, and Ron were watching and whispering to each other.

Jose got up and wondered off.

"They're planning something." Remus murmured. "What should we do about it?"

"Nothing for now," Harry said watching them. "I'm not going back and they can't make me. "

"No, they can't, " Sirius agreed, "We won't let them but they will try something."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they hit you with a paternity test spell." Severus said, "Do you know what will happen if they did that?"

"It'll come back with the history I created for myself," Harry answered, he tapped the ring on his right ring finger. It was a Lord Ring but it didn't look like the Potter one. " I've got more political power than I know what to do with." He took a long drink from his bottle of whiskey."I can make myself whoever I want and it will show up how I want if I'm hit with that spell. "

"That's a good thing," Sirius said with a grin. Jose came back with the boss'. "Hey, do you need more help around here? We don't know much about Archeology but I was trained as an Auror and I'm a Pure Blood from a British Dark Family so I could probably do something and I'm willing to learn."

"I have a Mastery in Defense and often travel all around the world," Remus said, clearing his throat. "I'd like to hire on as well but I am required to tell you that I am a werewolf."

"That could work in our favor." One of the boss' said, "Resistance to spells and all. You, boys, are in luck we're hiring on but don't get upset if you're just being used a pack mules in the start."

That had them laughing. They got all got drunk that night and Harry proved he could hold his liquor better than Sirius and Remus. He even out drank Severus. They had to be helped back to the tent that night. They stumbled around singing at the top of their lungs making fools of themselves.

* * *

"Now would be the best time." Hermione hissed as they watched the four of them stumble around and dance as they sang drunkenly. "disgusting. " she hissed. She hated people who drank. She pulled her wand out and cast the spell. They didn't care if they were caught and it was a good thing too because the rest of the camp was now watching. "That's not possible!"

Sure enough, it was as Harry had said they saw the History he had made up for himself. Harry smirked at them.

"Did you think I was someone else?" he asked, "Sev, Sirius, and Remus told me about you all. You think I'm your missing hero correct?" The three nodded, "Well, as you have seen I am not. Why don't you leave now, we have a lot of work to do and you'll just slow us down."

Hermione began casting spells and always got the same results. All the results saying that he wasn't wasn't Harry Potter.

"What's going on here?" A voice demanded. One of the boss' were coming toward them with what seemed like ten Aurors. "This man says you are bothering his workers. You'll have to come with us."

Albus, Ron, and Hermione did not go quietly. They kept yelling that Allen Raven was Harry Potter. Harry lead the way back to his tent as the party continued. He fell on his bed laughing. His face red. The others were laughing too. Harry was soon fast asleep. Remus noticed first and tucked him in.

"We need a better Wizard's Tent. " Sirius yawned stretching out and looking around. " There are four of us now. We should pick one up."

"You two go into town tomorrow and pick one up," Severus mumbled, he didn't normally drink this much. He was sitting on Harry's bed. He moved Harry so he was laying on the bed normally and set to removing the other man's boots. " I'll give you some money to do so."

"So how big should it be?" Sirius asked laying on Severus' bed. " and I can pay. I moved all money to Switzerland I was told a lot of Pure Blood's were doing it. The Goblins don't really care because it is still in their care. I think I'm going to try and get asylum here and get free."

"Good idea." Remus yawned, already on his bed. "We'll get a proper tent these cots are hurting my back. "

Severus looking around found he was going to have to sleep with Harry. He lay down next to the man. He took Harry's hat and placed it over the man's face like he always slept then waved his wand and put out the lights. They could all still hear the partying going on in the camp. Then Sirius' snoring filled the room. Severus lay there a while staring at Harry and wondering what was going to happen now? His last thought before he passed out was that he was going to stay by Harry's side no matter what.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning to someone throwing up in his bathroom. He moved his hat aside and sat up noting that he was in bed with Severus and for some reason not minding at all. He noted Remus was not in the room but Sirius was still passed out on Severus' bed. So Remus was the one getting sick. He then noted that his head was pounding.

He reached over and began shaking Severus until the man woke up then shot a jet of water over to splash on Sirius who woke up with a scream.

"Hangover Potions," Harry demanded. "Now."

Severus chuckled and summoned one for each of them. Remus caught his as he was coming out of the bathroom.


End file.
